


Unexpected

by Lorimarie



Category: haikyuu
Genre: Comfort, First Kiss, Multi, Slight Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:41:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23532496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorimarie/pseuds/Lorimarie
Summary: Oikawa decides to comfort Semi after Shriatorizwas loss, things go unexpectedly.
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Semi Eita, Tooru Oikawa / semi eita, Tooruoikawa/eitasemi, oikawaxsemi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> rough draft that will be staying a rough draft so be ready for a lot of errors !
> 
> I love rare ships oikawa and semi it pretty rare . So that’s it that’s my reasoning.

Oikawa said he didn’t care who took the win Karasuno or Shiratorizawa . 

He truly didn’t care , he had wish somehow both teams could lose as sore of a loser that made him.  
What did it matter anyways ? Of course there would be a victor but what really caught him of guard was Karasuno to be said winner . He still remembers the winning point that called the game ,with disbelief in his chest. It’s not like he didn’t believe the team of crows couldn’t win at all ,infact he knew they had a fair chance it was just the reality of that that left him in awe. 

In all three years of his high school career he couldn’t beat Shiratorizawa and yet ,Karasuno the team he beat once and then lost too by a point the day prior , took down the monster?  
Damm okay. Oikawa couldn’t believe it as he ushered Iwazumi out the arena to skip the closing ceremony. He began to question if his own team would of taken the win today if they would had claimed victory over Karasuno.  
He decided to stop thinking about that before it got to him to much and consumed his mind ,he didn’t want an answer to his own question .

Oikawa still feeling petty and upset ,but mainly disappointed with himself didn’t bother to argue with his thoughts right now instead making his way through the tribes of people crowding his way to the exist. Somewhere along the way he lost Iwazumi. Great .  
He found himself outside arms crossed replaying the game he witnessed on repeat in his mind. It most certainly lit a fuel under his ass that’s for sure. How dare Karasuno beat his biggest opponent their first try? How dare Shiratorizawa let Karasuno beat them ? That was supposed to be his job. He told himself things will be different when he faces off against his two rivals next time ,and he would do anything to make it happen .

Still

Shirstorizawa lost . He still couldn’t shake that new reality just yet,he began thinking about what was their failing denominator that lead to their defeat. Why Karasuno took them down but he never could. Why did they lose? A few things ,perhaps their egos for one though he didn’t find that sufficient enough as an answer the best athletes in the world have big egos. So what ? Besides he had an ego of his own as well .  
Maybe the defense could of been stronger that’s a better answer . Oh ! His personal favorite answer Ushijima . Not Ushijima himself as much as he hated to say it Ushijima was a beast , so it wasn’t his fault but rather the style by which they played the game favoring power .Ushijima was power he was a winner . Oikawa couldn’t deny that no matter how much it irritated him. Even so Shriatorizwa utilized him to much and not enough the other members. If they would have been abit more dynamic and utilized everyone’s skills better and bring more flexibility into their style they probably would have had an easy win but at last they weren’t that type of school. Karasuno was. 

That new setter for Shriatorizwa played well , too well probably actually he did exactly as he was supposed too and that’s not to say he wasn’t a functional setter or anything less no he was good ,reliable and trustworthy. He was the setter who best suited the philosophy. The philosophy that brought many ,many wins in the past . Yet. One style isn’t superior to the rest and it doesn’t bring home every win. He ended up thinking if he had actually gone to Shriatorizawa he most definitely would have had clashing opinions and a very different point of view. He wouldn’t play in such a style they had chosen and could have very well ended up worse off in the end. Not growing and not improving like he did with his own team , maybe he would have even been benched as the old setter was when someone willing care along . 

Ushijima was a talent .There’s not a soul who would deny it but he’s not the whole team.  
“They should have kept their old setter against a team such as Karasuno “ the thought couldn’t help but pop up in his head. Greatly due to his own arrogance wanting to believe he was right in the way he played and to demonstrate that power alone isn’t everything he wanted to believe and he did ,that the setter who had more closely resembled his own style would have had a change in their loss. That former setter was more comparable to himself then the rest of Shiratorizawa in a sense he wanted to use his own skills and didn’t simply utilize only one way to play. The upperclassmen was the setter Oikawa had come to be familiar with from the two years prior. Eita Semi was it ? He was their starting setter at a point and they had been victorious. It was a shame he was benched for what seemed to be a style preference. 

That number 3 had been a different type of setter form their current one. No doubt their new setter suited the team better, his style more adapted to Shriatorizwas wants and needs .It was clear that Semi guy was much more out of place when it came down to it and didn’t bring the same stability like the latter however that all boiled down to just a different preference in playing styles. Semi was more technically skilled but evidently just had to much pride and ego to change enough to maintain his position. Semi was more unpredictable and did make some rather risky plays , plays Oikawa himself would have never of done but unlike their new setter , number 3 didn’t focus so much solely on Ushijima. He seemed to favor relying on his own strength and the skills of others as well . And after Ushijima he was probably the strongest in the team , he was quick and had good stamina and a powerful serve and was unpredictable which always adds a special element to the game. You never knew what exactly he would do next. Oikawa had to admit he was more uneasy when the elder was in starting then when his underclass took over. Oikawa scoffed and laughed cooly “ just goes to show one player alone can’t make the win ” with that he had satisfied his self esteem with the thought. He definitely made the right choice regardless of what Ushijima thought and proclaimed. Basking in this new feeling. Fate was to cruel to let him enjoy his self made satisfaction to long as he found himself mindlessly wandering and turning a corner , stumbling upon the proof of his righteousness Semi Eita. 

And he did not look happy. 

Turning just in time to catch the glimpse of the former starting setter colliding his fist into the wall with a loud shout of some profanity.  
He knew the guy was hot headed and had a temper seeing it first hand on the other side of the net but this was excessive. He darted his eyes to the blood pooling at the boy’s knuckles it was dripping now. He hitched a breath as he saw the boy meaninglessly and too harshly ramming his fist to the wall again, and again both fists bleeding .Radiating power , anger and disappointment he hate to be on the receiving end of those punches right now .  
After witnessing another punch Oikawa had seen enough this was getting disturbing .

“ oi-stop that!“ Oikawa called out. It wasn’t his business and he shouldn’t care but he can’t just sit and walk away form someone literally punching a wall hurting themselves. He’s not a fucked person like that . He was capable of feelings and emotions and general care for the welling being of others and Semi looked liked he needed someone.

Oikawa was met with a familiar pair of sharp brown eyes , expect they held a over powering surge of emotions he hadn’t seen in them in their previous games . They were strong and forceful not showing a trace of composure ,they also looked he probably had been crying before turning into rage. 

“ Oikawa ?” the shriatorizwa athlete hissed  
giving a mean “don’t fuck with me right now “  
glare. Oikawa only shivered abit , he didn’t back down form anything though and remained still .  
“The one and only“ Oikawa stated calmly but retained hint of his usual bravado and tone. 

“Okay ?” Semi looked around as if he was checking to see who else was had witness his breakdown he sighed rubbing his forehead then directed his attention back at Oikawa.

Semi didn’t waver and only glared more aggressively “ why are you still standing in front of me ?” he was harsh , Its not like Oikawa couldn’t guess why.

“ Don’t be rude “ the brunette took a step closer , Semi remained unhinged . Keep  
eyes glued on Oikawas like this was some staring competition.

“ Come to gloat ?” Semi barked , as if he was just waiting for a reason to deck him . He probably was anything was better then punching a wall until your knuckles bleed . 

Oikawa rasied a brow “ like I’m in any place for that , no” he winced at his own words , but they were right he had lost to Karasuno first and he never took a victory from the latter he knew he had no place do something like that , he wouldn’t either he had some respect and general decency damm people come on.  
“Your punching a wall” .

Semi seemed less defensive but still held a mean unwelcoming vibe towards the brunette  
“ yea I am...and?”. 

Oikawa sighed “ your bleeding”. 

Semi rolled his eyes .  
“ so do you always state the obvious ?” .

“ when needed “ he took another step closer testing his luck definitely ,but he didn’t care.  
Semi huffed out his mean look forming to one of caution and confusion“ okay what’s it to you ? “. 

Well he had a point , it wasn’t like they were friends or on good terms they never even really talked before “ well im not that much of a cruel of person to walk away form someone outwardly hurting themselves “ .

“I’m fine your not needed or wanted , bye“ he turned back to the wall and his fist stayed clinched ,shaking. Semi did his best to control his temper he was still angry he was still disappointed. They lost their shot at nationals and he lost never having back to his old position. A wide range of emotions were over taking him he wanted to cry again but he couldn’t not in front of Oikawa. He took in a breath and banged his fist on the wall , he didn’t punch or use force with just held it there heaving .

Jeez, this kid had a temper forsure . Oikawa told himself to walk away if he was gonna be treated like that why bother ? Not his hand on the the line . Not even his teammate or friend .

Yet he didn’t walk away.

“ listen punching a wall isn’t a good way to handle your anger “ . 

Semi turned to him “your still here ?” He breathed in and out , trying to control his need  
to bark out some more rude remarks. Subconsciously he knew he was being rather  
rude and harsh which is something he wasn’t fond of. He believed in manners and being polite to others. Semi just couldn’t understand why Oikawa the Seijoh captain was here of all people. “ thanks for the insight “.

“ I know how you feel I wanted to punch a wall too , I just didn’t actually do it you can damage your knuckles or worse your whole hand “. Oikawa explained obviously.

Semi gave him a confused look , he didn’t get why Oikawa hadn’t pissed off already. He seemed to be tying to help though and it was getting harder to kept being a dick because of that . He was raised better then to treat others poorly. He would be a hypocrite even ,after scolding the under classman to show respect and what not.  
“ you don’t gotta concern yourself with it , with me “

“I know “ Oikawa said and took a step closer towards the ashy blonde setter , oh ? Semi was blonde indoors his hair looked straight up silver but up close he could definitely tell now it was in fact a ashy blonde.  
“ I just understand the feeling all to well , as you know heh three years worth “ he managed to laugh abit anything to lighten the tension in the air screaming at them .

Semi didn’t laugh ,actually he felt bad thinking of all the times they defeated Seijoh he didn’t regret it and would do it all over but hearing that confirmation that Oikawa felt like this three years in a row sorta made he feel sympathetic, he wasn’t used to losing . Well losing this early so didn’t know the hurt and heaviness it brought on ones heart . He learned it today whoever .  
“ sorry “ he glanced away.

Oikawas eyes widen in surprise he lingered there in the moment before he nodded softly “for what?” raising a brow “ don’t give me your pity I don’t want that i was just trying to explain I understand how you must feel right now ” .

Semi shrugged and nodded “ I meant sorry for being rude just now ... not for defeating you in the past... no ...I would never apologize for that “.

Oikawa smiled “ oh ok good you definitely shouldn’t be .. and it’s fine I’m used to hot tempers “ he reached into his pocket having a travel sized tissue holder with him in case he ever needed to clean his glasses and didn’t have the actual cloth or to sneeze he didn’t like doing that into his elbow likes others did he pulled a tissue out . “ can I see your hands ?” 

“ uh? Don’t be weird dude “

“ Don’t make it weird I just wanna see if your hands are okay “ 

Semi hesitated unsure of the gesture he looked at Oikawa who just had a faint waiting smile he sighed and obliged lifting them up to him .“ Okay I guess “

“ Can you unclinch them ?” Oikawa eyed the abused hands they were both bleeding , he inhaled sharply from the sight they looked beaten up pretty badly they were already looking like they were swelling .  
Oikawa even worried the hot headed blonde even broke something form the condition they were in .

Semi released the fists he had made stretching his hand out , yea it hurt . Semi winced abit Oikawa caught it .

“ Jeez didn’t that hurt ?” 

“ not in the moment “ Semi whispered looking away feel foolishly, it sure did hurt not.  
“ I didn’t feel anything besides the anger so I didn’t really hold back “.

“ it shows look how much blood there is ...skin even scrapped off , do you always handle anger like this ?”

“ No not really ...I usually can handle it better i don’t know why- I just couldn’t contain it now “

“I understand “

Oikawa inspected the hands some more , it was a shame Semi had pretty hands of course he did he was a setter . He took the tissue and gently dabbed at the gashes getting a sharp wince form Semi. “Sorry I just wanna try and clean the blood just hang on you can’t go back to your team with bloody knuckles can you ?”

Semi nodded he had blushed this was awkward, really awkward how did he get himself here ? With bloody knuckles, well that was his own fault for punching a wall. But Oikawa was here trying to help and tend to it ? That was weird . Unexpected. 

He opted to just let Oikawa do his thing , he was just trying to be nice and help there as no reason to be a dick . Well more of a dick then he already had been. He huffed looking at the soft touch Oikawa used to dab at each knuckle , he was surprisingly gentle and tender. He started to think Oikawa really wasn’t a shitty character like he previously thought. He was just a competitive and determined athlete who had something to prove . He felt shame for ever judging him based only of what he saw on the court , he should of known better he was the same.  
He looked up at Oikawa he looked rather different then usual minus the obvious uniform he held a different look on his face this one was softer less defensive and none of that constant analyzation stuff . Also Oikawa was wearing glasses and suddenly he wanted to slap himself for thinking he looked good with them , that they were kinda cute . Yea he wanted to slap himself hard.

“ you wear glasses “ a soft breath followed his words , why the fuck did he say that ? As if Oikawa didn’t already know he wore glasses . Stupid .

Oikawa shifted his stupidly intense chocolate eyes to Semi ,something about them gave Semi ever so slight chills they were just regular brown eyes but something about Oikawas were alluring, sorta imtidating to look at to long . “ yea ...I do “. Oikawa stated in a tone of I knowing .” Can’t see things clearly far away”. He looked back at the task at hand . 

Semi felt stupid . He knew he looked stupid . This was all stupid .  
“Oh thats being nearsighted right ? That must suck then “.

“ yes it can , but it could be much worse and contacts make it to where its not even a issue unless I forget to take them out I have a bad habit of doing that so I wear the glasses outside of school and volleyball” he explained .

“ ahhh I see well at least they suit you well “Okay now Semi wanted to run away , that was embarrassing. Why did he think that would be okay to say ? He was definitely making this weirder then if had to be .

Oikawa only smirked with a soft chuckle “ are you trying to flirt with me Semi -Chan ? Cause that was sorta weak you outta step up your game “ . Oikawa glanced back at him with a rather suggestive expression “ thank you anyways “.

Semi stiffened “ what ? N-no “ he rolled his eyes only a slight flush of pink growing upon his cheeks “ please if I was flirting you would know I can do much better then that Oikawa” .

Oikawa nodded with a chuckle “ okay well then prove it” . A ever present cocky smirk plastered on .

A brow raised and a slight squint of eyes responded to Oikawa “ oh your challenging me now?” 

Oikawa shrugged keeping that smirk “ it’s not a challenge if you can’t deliver “

Okay, It didn’t matter how embarrassed Semi was or how odd it was to flirt with a rival he wasn’t gonna let Oikawa of all people patronize him . “ oh yea ? “ he chuckled and pulled a flirty smile “ H-how about I tell you how cute you are with your glasses “

Oikawa somehow suppressed the blush as he only smiled “ that’s better but I mean , I think I can top that “. Oikawa wrapped the freshly clean knuckles around in a new clean tissue. His eyes staring back at Semis with a smile . 

“ okay the you prove it “ Semi challenged this time.

Oikawa excepted the challenge , still having a hold of Semis hands from tending to the wound he gently thumbed over Semis fingers . He looked at Semi thinking about what card he can pull out . He had a lot , he never denied the ashy blonde was an attractive guy so it wasn’t like he was going to have to be creative here . Just empathize on his looks. Semi was a good looking , but what made him good looking? Oikawa gazed at him to see what his appeal was, was it his eyes ? His Smile ? Nah he barely ever seen the guy smile, skin? Hair? Yea. He opted it was his hair it was a unique shade and flattered his pale skin .

But right now looking at him so close Oikawa really took in the sight it wasn’t just a few features that made him attractive . Everything was working for him . Much to Oikawas annoyance, Semi wasn’t allowed to be as pretty as himself . Oikawa flustered at the idea Semi was prettier, but no he wasn’t pretty .  
He was beautiful. His skin had a lovely exquisite smoothness to it white and clear as day, his eyes were sharp and shaped intensely always carrying some sort of allure and gravitational pull that you had to look twice ,  
dark brows arching perfectly to his face shape and his nicely shaped lips that looked like they were soft and smooth . Were they ? He wondered.

Oikawa breathed in and let it go feeling butterflies flutter “ your beautiful “ he breathed out.

There was silence.

That soon became an awkward silence.

Semi had at this point looked away gaze to the floor a sudden stillness in his body. 

“Fuck” Oikawa thought, was that to much? He didn’t even realize he was saying it till he did. He looked at Semi who had a unreadable look. Oikawa grew more anxious. He would gently let go of Semis hands gulping “ sorry that was weird huh?-“

He was caught in a grand surprise by soft lips against his own , it nearly took his breath away . It was a relatively innocent kiss . But it left him at a loss of words as he closed his eyes .He would respond to it and kiss back as well just as softly not to detour the others paste. He was really kissing a shriatorizwa player he should be appalled , but he want not at all . He was kissing Eita Semi. Semi soon pulled back eyes opening ,Oikawa did the same with a bright blush on his face .

Semi quirked his lips in a smile like smirk “ so did I win ?” Oikawa was relived to see that smile, okay he didn’t just imagine that all . It really did happen .Both setters had cheeks painted with a pretty pink as the air around them suddenly grew hot .

“Y-yea ...you won but....only for now “ Oikawa was still abit breathless but had managed to at least formulate some sort of response .  
He watched the other smile and he felt the urge , the need to pull him back in for another kiss . Not even for a competition sake he just really liked that kiss he wanted more .  
“ Next time the tables will be reversed “.

“ I look forward to it “ Semi kept that smile and looked to see his bus arriving. “ uh so I gotta go ..thanks for the help ...ya know I was wrong about you ..your a pretty nice guy “ he flashed a smile at Oikawa and took him by surprise again placing a soft kiss on his cheek “ catch you later four eyes “ he jogged off with wave .

Oikawa waved “b-bye Semi....wait hey ! what’s your number !?” But semi was already gone , he supposed he’ll have to just use his resources. Oikawa was left in awe of everything that just happened. One second he was watching the game , next he was having a mid day realization of the downfall of the monster school and the unfortunate ending for Semi Eita , then he was cleaning said mans knuckles and kissing him?  
Yea that was surely unexpected .

Unexpected but not unwelcome Oikawa was thrilled for their next encounter.


End file.
